


5 - Where Do You Think You're Going?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020, enjoy?, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She enters a clothing store, immediately moving through to find an exit as she spends precious seconds trying to look like a shopper, checking out dresses and makeup as she moves through the store.She doesn’t buy anything as she makes her way toward the exit to the parking lot, which is probably what gives her away.On the Run | Failed Escape | Rescue
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	5 - Where Do You Think You're Going?

She’s pointedly _not_ running.

Juliet glances around her, as she walks around the crowded mall, looking for reflective surfaces.

Her newly-brown hair catches her gaze, a couple of strands falling in front of her face again as she moves.

Turning a corner, she spots them.

_Damnit_ , she thinks, seeing more and more nondescript men standing around the exits and looking around the crowd. She glances toward a side exit, starting to make her way there, but stopping when she sees two more men enter that way and stand guard.

_How could they know?_

She thinks back on her actions. She must’ve slipped up, at some point, glanced at a camera, or something.

She enters a clothing store, immediately moving through to find an exit as she spends precious seconds trying to look like a shopper, checking out dresses and makeup as she moves through the store.

She doesn’t buy anything as she makes her way toward the exit to the parking lot, which is probably what gives her away.

Her eyes meet one of the guard’s, and she breaks into a sprint toward the doors.

She doesn’t make it.

Well.

She makes it out of the mall, just to run right into someone.

“It’s her!” A voice shouts behind her, and she’s quick to attempt an attack as the man she bumped into wraps his arms around her torso.

She’s lifted into the air, kicking wildly as an SUV drives up to them.

“Hurry, get her in!” The same voice encourages, as someone puts a bag over her head.

She kicks out one last time, managing to hit something solid, and she hears a faint curse before she’s knocked unconscious.

~*~

She wakes up in an empty room.

Juliet isn’t cuffed to anything, she isn’t restrained.

She looks around her, studying the walls.

No visible cameras, an old cement room with no windows.

One wooden door, with a basic lock, from the looks of it.

She pats her pockets.

_This is a trap._

They didn’t even take her pick pocket set.

She glances around the room again, spotting an air vent in the ceiling, that’s just a _tad_ too small.

And just barely out of reach, but that’s never stopped her before.

She glances toward the door, a wistful look, knowing they’d expect that.

Then, she takes off her shoes, and stacks them under the vent.

It’s a couple of inches of height she gains, and it happens to be _enough_.

Juliet takes a deep breath in, letting her body stretch naturally as her fingers carefully hold one of her picks.

She unscrews the top two screws before she has to rest, pulling her arms back behind her and tipping her toes as she stares at the open vent.

_This next part is going to hurt._

She backs up, turning to press her forehead against the furthest wall.

She leans her body back a bit, getting an angle, and suddenly shoves her shoulder forward.

Her body tenses, the pain of a dislocated shoulder coursing through her body as she moves to lean her back against the wall.

Juliet takes a harsh breath, breathing out slowly, before looking toward the vent.

_Now for the fun part._

She has to run a bit, jumping up and grabbing the ledge of the vent with her good arm.

With some scrabbling for purchase, she manages to pull herself into the vent.

Her arm _screams_ in pain, but she just barely manages to fit.

“This’ll take a while.”

~*~

She finally reaches an exit.

She’s been taken to one of the old bunkers on the island, she thinks, and it’s easy to notice that the damper the air gets, the closer she is to an exit.

She left her shoes in the empty room.

Shame, that.

At this point, her shoulder’s a swollen mess, scraping along the upper corner of the vent as she pulls herself toward freedom.

She reaches it, pushing the rusted air grate off of the vent and onto the ground with minor difficulty.

Pulling herself out, she’s lucky to be met with dirt, slightly covering the vent.

Or unlucky, she considers, looking forward to be faced with a pistol.

“Seriously?”

She doesn’t see the person who pulls her to her feet, ignoring the swollen bruise of a shoulder she’s currently sporting as they stand in the harsh daylight.

“Juliet Higgins, you’re—”

“Wait!”

Her gaze shoots up, catching sight of her boys in an all-terrain vehicle, driving their way.

Thomas meets her gaze steadily, hopping out of the car before TC even slows down.

“The pardon.”

He hands one of her captors the folder, her enemy opening it and reading it thoroughly.

He hums.

“Shame. Let her go.”

The one holding her shoulder pushes her forward, directly into Magnum’s waiting arms.

“Forget we were ever here, and we’ll do the same.”

Magnum looks over her shoulder at the men, an angry gleam in his eyes.

“Leave it be, Thomas.”

His anger wars with his concern, as he holds her arm gently.

“We need to get you taken care of, then we’ll deal with them.”

She smirks.

“They’re already gone.”

~*~

A day later, she’s proven right, with the old underground bunker found destroyed, by what appears to be a natural cave-in.

Judging by the side-eye Gordon is sending them, he doesn’t believe it either.

Juliet purses her lips, not upset, perse.

Mostly, just tired.

“You alright?” Thomas asks, because of course he does.

She shrugs with her good shoulder.

“I’m just tired of people trying to get me out of the country. It’s a tad annoying, to be honest.”

He huffs a laugh, letting her lean against him.

“We’ll figure out a way to stop it.”

Rick pipes in, having overheard.

“Of course we will! Through whatever legal,” he glances at Gordon, “ _and illegal_ , ways we have!”

Gordon gives him a suspicious glare, at the murmur, but Rick just smiles and waves.

Juliet chuckles.

“I don’t doubt it.”

TC walks over, frowning at her.

“What?” She asks, a tad subconscious.

“Still don’t like the new hair.”

She laughs.

edn


End file.
